


Bloody Knuckles In Your Defense

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, Fights, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: "You didn't have to defend my honor, you know."





	Bloody Knuckles In Your Defense

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [ficathon prompt](https://girljustdied.dreamwidth.org/256220.html?thread=7019740#cmt7019740).

"Thank you, Jyn."

Gently she wrapped his bruised and bloody knuckles with bacta laced bandages. After a moment she looked up at him with a slight smile as she gently squeezed his wrist.

"No problem. You didn't need to defend my honor though. I could have handled the guy before it got messy," Jyn responded softly.

"I'm familiar with your style of doing things, dear. There wouldn't have been anything left for anyone to find the guy." Cassian responds with a small grin. "Better that I challenge him to a fight after he was stupid enough to complain about you with Baze and me in the same room."

"Well thank you then, love. By the state of your knuckles, I think I can picture what state that idiot is in," Jyn stated before kissing his bandaged knuckles gently.


End file.
